nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Quick 16
The Quick 16 is a Nerf blaster that was released in 2011 under the Dart Tag license. It features an integrated sixteen dart clip; it is loaded from the top of the blaster via a slot on the left. It has no tactical rail and isn't compatible with any existing N-Strike shoulder stocks. This blaster's priming mechanism is located under the front of the blaster and is able to slam fire at very high rates. The Quick 16 comes packaged with sixteen Tagger Micro Whistler Darts and an instruction booklet. Review Range - 9/10 - This blaster can achieve firing ranges of around thirty to forty feet. Accuracy - 10/10 - Because the blaster does not use streamlines, the least accurate of the darts, and uses anything else, it is one of the most accurate blasters out there. Reliability - 8/10 - The Quick 16 will sometimes jam. Because of the integrated clip, the ammunition life is much longer, as long as the user does not use streamlines, which are not made for the blaster unless modified. Rate - 9/10 - This blaster has about the same rate of fire as slam fire products. When slam-firing, if not jammed, can fire a maximum of four darts per second if the user can prime the blaster that fast. Capacity - 10/10 - This blaster holds sixteen darts at a time. General - 9.35/10 - Quick 16 is a great blaster and is a nice addition to an arsenal for Dart Tag matches and matches with heavy fire. It is also very good for small battles or as a secondary. A must-buy! Trivia *On a February 2011 poll, the Quick 16 is among the favorite of the new Dart Tag blasters by Nerfers. *Many fans consider it the "Dart Tag version of the Raider CS-35". *In the instruction manual, "slam fire" is referred to as "rapid fire". *Though it is not compatible with N-Strike stocks, in the future Dart Tag may be releasing Dart Tag stocks that can be used on stock-compatible blasters, like the Quick 16. *Some Nerf fans prefer to call the Quick 16 the "Banana Blaster" due to its integrated clip resembling a banana clip. *If a dart is jammed, it is usually when loading a dart into the barrel. If so, then the dart will be impaled underneath the tip. The back will usually get jammed between the door and the edge of the clip. This will leave marks and sometimes the only way to get the dart out is to remove the part of the dart above the door, the part that is blocking the dart from loading properly. *Strangely, the banana clip is curved to the back, whereas in almost all real firearms the banana clip is almost always curved forward **This is because the tagger darts get thicker at the front, making them stack in a backward curve. Real bullets get thinner at the front, making a frontward curve. *As the name says it, this blaster has quick firing, it is the fastest firing blaster in the 2011 Dart Tag series. External links *Quick 16 on the Nerf website Category:Dart Tag Category:Nerf blasters Category:Dart blasters Category:Single fire blasters Category:Slam fire blasters